


Ship Messages

by scotchfairy



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Multi, Semi--nude artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy
Summary: They took pictures. Someone always takes pictures.
Relationships: Harlock/ship of female pirates (implied)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Images now displayed as part of the story. Please let me know if you have problems -- 13 Feb 2021
> 
> Formatting problems fixed --16 Nov 2020

**Introduction**

Just as in the Age of Sail, when the spaceships of pirates meet there can be caution, confrontation or joy. But in this modern age, there are pictures. Someone **always** takes pictures.


	2. Message for the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship to ship message after a night of partying

Incoming message from ship _Imp of Perversity_

To Captain Harlock of _Arcadia_ :

Good to see you and your crew again. Next time you pay the bar bill.

Harlock, you seem to have left some things behind here

Message Ends.


	3. Second Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlock isn't too embarrassed. Yet.

Incoming message from ship _Imp of Perversity._

To Captain Harlock of _Arcadia_ :

In fact, you may have left quite a few things here.

Message ends.


	4. Third Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it starts getting risqué.

Incoming message from ship _Imp of Perversity._

To Captain Harlock of _Arcadia_ :

Cute red skivvies, Captain.

Message ends.


	5. Fourth Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely getting embarrassing for Harlock now

Incoming message from ship Imp of Perversity.

To Captain Harlock of Arcadia:

Maybe you should just stick to playing poker for money, pretty pirate Captain.

Message ends.


	6. Fifth Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really is bad at poker, isn't he?

Incoming message from ship _Imp of Perversity._

To Captain Harlock of _Arcadia_ :

You sure did look like you had a lot of fun losing to me and my ladies, though. When next we meet out on the ocean of stars, Harlock.

Message ends.


	7. Rubbing Salt in the Captain's Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imp had better make a quick get away after this!

Incoming message from ship _Imp of Perversity._

To Captain Harlock of _Arcadia_ :

Oops. Harlock, I seem to have **mistakenly** sent those messages under the general Acadia cipher instead of our personal one. I'm sure your crew will have posters up on the bulkheads within the hour. My crew and I appreciate you, Harlock!

Message ends.

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a Twitter thread. I was poking the censorbot, trying to understand why a sketch, an inked version and even a watercolor of the same artwork passed muster. But a full color version was marked "sensitive material"and consigned to the censored bin. In the course of tweeting variations of the painting, I decided to be funny, and this nearly-Flash Fiction story was born.


End file.
